


Stolen, Sneaking, Saved

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: (but she is only a baby ninja), (possibly less), Attempted Kidnapping, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Rescue, Sakura is not a damsel in distress, Smart Haruno Sakura, Traps, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Sakura is scouting on her own when she is caught by nuke-nin, but she doesn't let her capture make her lose her head - though she may need a little help from her sensei.





	Stolen, Sneaking, Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Whumptober](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019), Day 6: Dragged Away
> 
> While not part of my [Training Sakura](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187928) canon divergence series, this is set in a world a step sideways from that. Team 7 crashed and burned as per canon, but Sakura stayed on as Kakashi's sole student and now apprentice. (*coughs* Puppy.)

Sakura swallowed a whine, her head and her ankle both throbbing - her head from her blood pressure as she dangled upside down and her ankle, she was beginning terribly to suspect, not just from the ropes holding her up but some sort of toxin seeping through her abraded skin from them. Her ankle _burned_ and she was going numb up her right leg and back down her left.

Sakura took a deep breath.

She twisted again, hauling herself up and wincing as the ropes cut into her ankle more fiercely with the movement, swiping at the rope with the kunai she held. If it had been just _rope_ she would have been loose by now, but there was some kind of wire wound through as well and the more she cut at the rope the more the wire cut into her ankle . . . and her fingers, when she tried to hold on to the rope to keep herself up to work at it.

Her palm tingled with the reverberation of striking the wire with her kunai, which was going to need _serious_ attention to the edge later with the hacking she was doing against the taut, solid wire. Her hands pulsed achily, her legs not-hurt in a way that was rather more worrying, even before she noticed the drips of blood trailing up her right calf towards her knee, and she wasn’t entirely sure she was making any progress at all on the bonds holding her.

Sakura wished she dared call for help, but she didn’t know how far away her sensei _was_, even with his sharp ears he might not be close enough to hear her . . . and whoever had left the trap might. She could get herself free and then she’d head back to the rendezvous point and-

A noise, _barely_ a noise, half a breath out of place in the woods but these forests were _her home territory_ and she knew what sounded wrong amongst the leaves. . . It wouldn’t be Kakashi-sensei, who would either approach openly or with no discernible sign whatsoever.

Sakura hid the kunai away in a quick gesture and let herself fall head downwards again, _screaming_, the very loudest noise she could produce. She’d already been found, her best hope was to be prepared to get away as whoever had set the trap released it - _if_ they released it, she thought, with a sickening twist in her stomach, instead of just killing her here - and to hope her voice carried to her sensei.

Sakura’s breath caught, almost-relief, as someone stepped out of the trees and revealed the Sunagakure hitai-ate he wore. Suna nin were allies, some even friends, now. Then her stomach sank as she saw the slash through it . . . and three more ninja followed the first.

“Well, what _have_ we caught?”

“Awfully small.”

“Konohagakure, of course.”

“Think she’s worth anything?”

“I think if we want to find out we’d better get her out of here. We’re too close to their patrol route. And you heard her.”

Sakura shrieked again, twisting wildly and trying to delay as they freed her from the trap and caught hold of her. They shouldn’t know, she thought, about the patrol route. _She_ hadn’t known, until Kakashi-sensei had told her as they split up, so she knew where to run for if she needed to. It was _not_ common knowledge, even among Konoha ninja.

Sakura’s struggles were not much help, but she hadn’t fought her hardest - she _wanted_ to . . . but now wasn’t the best time. They were ready for it _now_, and she was dizzy and unbalanced and couldn’t feel her legs while her head was pounding so fiercely she couldn’t see straight without significant effort. They’d already said they were taking her with them, not killing her. She just tried to slow them, make it harder, _make noise_.

The longer they stayed in one place the more chance they would be found; the louder she was, the better chance her voice would carry.

Sakura cried and fought but didn’t reach for a weapon and didn’t use a jutsu as they dragged her off, her pouches left behind - careless; she was only a genin but there could have been something useful on her, and they hadn’t even checked. Besides, it left a sign they’d _taken_ her. And disdaining supplies was just foolish.

Sakura couldn’t walk properly as they dragged her away from the trap, and she spared a glare for the damn thing - she _should_ have seen it, she could see the traces now that her eyes had somehow slid right past before - before they hauled her beyond the trees. Sakura cried and yelped in pain and distress, collapsing without support and whimpering about her legs, head bowed and arms limp. She made it as difficult as possible to move her, and collected more than a few bruises along the way as they tried to motivate her or just force her along.

She cried out about those too, and sniffled and wailed and complained about being taken away from where she should be and how she’d get in trouble, about being manhandled, about the trap being undignified, how being dragged was unladylike and dirty, and screamed when one of them finally picked her up.

“Does she _ever_ shut up?” one of the others complained, glaring at her.

“You can’t do this to me!” Sakura shrieked as they began to move faster - though not through the trees, like Konoha nin would have; they were slower. That was good. They left more sign as they passed, in places; that was good too.

Sakura made a convincing keening noise and tossed her head back and forth, the motion and her tumbled, tangled hair hiding her face as she examined each of them. It also kept them focused on her voice and her face - not her hands, as her fingers scrabbled at the side of her dress, feeling for the little firm lines of the senbon Kakashi-sensei had taught her how to hide there. Had sewn in himself, in the first few dresses, because her stitches were too messy and too noticeable. They were better now. “No! Please!”

“Are you _sure_ this is worth it?” the enemy nin carrying Sakura said, swatting her leg hard enough to make her cringe. “Even if she _is_ worth something. . .”

“Ah, ignore her caterwauling, it’s not like anyone was around to hear her.” another replied with a snort. “If they were they’d have come after her before _we_ got there; by the looks of her legs she’d been strung up for a while, and fuck knows she isn’t quiet enough to _miss_.”

“What _is_ Konoha thinking, letting baby ninja like this little thing out so far alone?”

Continuing to shriek anything she could think of, pleading and wailing, Sakura hoped desperately that Kakashi-sensei _was_ close enough to hear her. She was doing her best but. . .

Sakura was sinkingly aware that a single already-trapped genin did not stand much of a chance against a handful of grown nuke-nin. She had the advantage that they were underestimating her - and she was doing her best to keep it - and they hadn’t bound her, but she could hardly walk, most of her weapons and tools were gone, and she was-

_Being **thrown over someone’s shoulder**?_ Sakura yowled and thrashed as she was practically _tossed_, tensing her abdominal muscles as she landed to brace for the impact of a lightly armoured shoulder in her gut. “No!” she shrieked, kicking weakly - half for show and half because her legs _really hurt_ and didn’t . . . quite want to respond, no matter how she tried. “You’ll- You’ll mess up my hair! And-”

Sakura faltered, then hurriedly continued to wail about wrinkles in her dress as she cringed inwardly. _You’ll muss my hair_, such a useless thing. She wouldn’t have said that when faced with enemy nin even when she was a new genin.

One of them laughed at her and she cringed, but at least they _bought_ it. And she had three senbon hidden in her hand. It wasn’t much, but they were the only things hidden on her she could reach in her current position without being obvious. She was at a bad angle to fling them; she _could_ have, but with them her only weapon, and trapped here as she was. . .

Sakura yelped, choking, as she was unexpectedly punched in the ribs, driving her diaphragm down against the hard shoulder beneath her. “Shut _up_, baby ninja brat!”

Sakura gasped for breath, struggling against the little black dots filling her vision, then-

A high-pitched sound, like a thousand birds trapped in a single, faintly-crackling breath of wind. Relief flooded Sakura’s veins, and she twisted, securing the senbon so they wouldn’t drive into her own fingers, then lashed out, aiming for the spine just above the hips of the man carrying her. “Sensei!” she called out, though he _must_ know where she was now.

“Sensei!” Sakura kicked out hard, twisting, still breathless, her vision spotty. A hand brushed her calf and Sakura, sliding from atop the broad shoulder she’d been so unceremoniously thrown over, stomped on it hard as she came down.

The sound of chidori ended with a sharp _crack_ and a low snarl that almost drowned out the breathy cry of pain. Hands reached for Sakura and she yowled, feeling for her hidden kunai with her free hand and slamming her handful of senbon into her captor’s throat. She refused to release them, even as blood gushed between her fingers, yanking them free and striking again, then again, half-crying.

As he fell, gurgling, she spun, hands raised and chakra sparking in every limb. The ninja approaching her spat a curse, then stuttered and fell forwards, crumpling. Kakashi-sensei came into view behind her, lightning sparking in his hair and a thin spray of blood speckled across his face.

Sakura caught her breath shakily, glancing around to see that all four of the Suna nuke-nin were down - all of them obviously not getting up again. She shuddered, keening, and darted for Kakashi-sensei, her legs barely holding her up even before she stumbled.

Kakashi-sensei was there almost before she realised that her legs were giving way, catching her and holding her up gently. Sakura keened, dropping her handful of senbon and curling her fingers into the shoulder of his shirt. “_Kakashi-sensei_. . .” she wailed softly, burying her face against his collar.

Kakashi-sensei’s arms tightened around her. “It’s all right, pup,” he soothed, his voice low and rough, and Sakura was only vaguely aware that they were moving before there was soft grass beneath her legs, “it’s all right. They’re dealt with. You’re safe.”

Sakura sniffled, eyes wide, raising her head to look at Kakashi-sensei, then dropped her kunai on the grass and flung herself at him, arms catching around his neck. _I was so scared_, she thought, but bit back the words, keening quietly instead as tears ran down her face. She hadn’t let herself think what could happen to her, but she knew all too much about the possibilities, and she had been _caught_, been dragged away and towards the border of Hi no Kuni by nuke-nin and- and-

“I have you, pup.” Kakashi-sensei said, his cheek pressing against her temple as his arms came around her again and Sakura realised she had all but leapt into his lap. Kakashi-sensei rocked her a little, rubbing her back, and she realised his hands were shaking. “I have you, you’re safe.” He made a little crooning, whining noise, tilting his head and pressing his lips to her temple in a brush of thin, tough fabric.

Sakura shuddered and sobbed, clinging to Kakashi-sensei’s comfortingly warm and solid body and burying her face against his neck. “_Kakashi-sensei_,” Sakura whimpered, muffled and wet and raw, “I was- I was _scared_.”

“I know.” Kakashi-sensei said gently, arms tightening around her reassuringly, then immediately beginning to loosen. Sakura clung tighter and Kakashi-sensei stilled, then hugged her tight once more, and she sniffled. “You’re safe. My pup.” he said, his own voice a little shaky, and rubbed her back again. “I have you. I heard you. Good girl.”

“I- I knew if you heard- If you could-” Sakura sniffled. “If I could just slow . . . and they didn’t think I was dangerous, if I could just make them think. . . But I couldn’t have- Not _alone_\- I. . .”

“You’re not alone.” Kakashi-sensei promised, arms comfortingly secure around her. “I’m here.” He reached up and stroked her hair, and Sakura realised it was . . . wet and sticky. “You’re my little pup. I’m here.”

Sakura sniffled again, but some of the shaking and tension was easing away again. She slumped against Kakashi-sensei’s body, her head falling to rest on his shoulder, and he crooned again, shifting without pushing her away. One of his arms tucked her legs up close, more comfortably, and he leaned back a little as he drew her in until she was curled up rather than sprawled messily across him. She felt the brush of bark against her arm as he stopped moving, his back against a tree, and sagged down his chest.

Kakashi-sensei only held her, his body a warm, safe shield against everything else. Sakura clung to that security, trembling a little even though the danger had passed. It let her slowly settle, hurting all over but relaxed. Kakashi-sensei didn’t speak and didn’t push her, letting her stay cuddled in his arms as long as she wanted, and Sakura nestled her cheek on his shoulder gratefully.

“I should have seen the trap.” Sakura said finally, shaking her head without raising it. “I was _stupid_ and I got caught and then I couldn’t get out of it, and- and they showed up and cut me down and _dragged me away_. . .”

Kakashi-sensei made a wordless soothing noise as her voice shook, and Sakura drew a breath to steady herself as she continued to talk. Kakashi-sensei didn’t interrupt, just listened, one hand sweeping up and down her back, until she fell silent on her own.

Sakura took several deep breaths, thinking about the bodies she _knew_ were behind her, not far off. Kakashi-sensei’s fingers nudged into her hair and she realised her hitai-ate was crooked and loose only when he fixed it.

“Kakashi-sensei.” Sakura said softly, and he crooned rather than speak, petting her hair and down her back, one arm still secure around her. “Is there blood in my hair?”

He was silent for a long few moments, and Sakura took a mostly-steady breath - her body _ached_, especially her legs, which were tingling unpleasantly, save for her right ankle, which burned, the skin feeling raw and tight around the torn flesh. “Kakashi-sensei?”

“Yes, pup.” Kakashi-sensei told her as she tipped her head up, and brushed some loose strands out of her face. Sakura swallowed, fighting a shudder. There was blood on Kakashi-sensei’s face still as well, she saw, and some discolouring the spiky tips of his hair.

Kakashi-sensei moved, leaning forwards, and Sakura stilled even as her fingers curled tighter into his flak vest, not wanting to be pushed away. Kakashi-sensei brushed a kiss to her brow and tucked her close again, and Sakura curled her legs up clumsily tighter against her body, fitting herself a little awkwardly into his lap.

“You did very well, Sakura.” Kakashi-sensei said softly. “You were very brave, and better, you were very _smart_.”

It eased more of the remaining shivery distress out of her body, and Sakura breathed deeply, feeling wrung-out and beaten and exhausted. Her head ached. Her body ached. Her injuries pulsed unpleasantly. Her skin itched with drying sweat and blood.

But she was _safe_. Sakura had been strong in the ways she needed to be, and Kakashi-sensei had come for her and saved her, and the enemy nin were dead and they were not and she was safe and Kakashi-sensei was here.

“Kakashi-sensei.” Sakura said again, and Kakashi-sensei made the same quiet crooning sound in reply. “Thank you for coming after me.” she said in a tiny voice.

Sakura startled when Kakashi-sensei’s arms tightened around her abruptly. “You’re my pup.” he said, unshakable. “As long as it is in my power, you will be safe, Sakura.”

Sakura smiled slightly, because she _believed_ it, and tucked her head under Kakashi-sensei’s sharp jaw. He folded his legs and really he was _very_ thin and very bony, what little of him was _not_ was all hard muscle, and he was just not very comfortable objectively, even if Sakura hadn’t been a little too big to fit in his lap properly.

Sakura snuggled into him a little more anyway, safe and warm, and Kakashi-sensei tucked his chin against her hitai-ate and hummed as he hugged her close.

**Omake:**

Isamu raised his head at the sound of a sharp mutter from his partner outside. “Honoka?” He rose and moved towards the door of the little shelter by the gate. “What is-”

“Sharingan no Kakashi is back.” Honoka said crisply, and Isamu ducked outside.

“Good, he’s due. . . Is he alone?” Isamu frowned, remembering the little bright pink shadow that trailed after Kakashi just about everywhere he went these days. “He had his genin, apprentice, with him when he went out.”

“No.” Honoka said, and nodded towards the approaching figure again, before he could argue that he was _sure_ the genin had been along.

Isamu’s eyes narrowed, and then he caught the pink head on Kakashi’s shoulder, and realised as the jounin approached that he carried his genin on his back. Isamu’s eyes widened again, and he took half a step backwards.

Kakashi shifted his hands at his sides, where rather than being tucked into his pockets as usual they were wrapped around the genin’s slender legs just beneath her knees. Her head was low on his shoulder, and Isamu realised that she looked . . . possibly asleep. Her tousled pink hair fell across her face, and her cheek rested flush against Kakashi’s neck, her arms draped loosely around his shoulders. Isamu was so thrown by _that_ he almost failed to note the dark rust stains of dry blood in her hair and spattered on both of them. There was a bandage, a real bandage stained with more dry blood, wrapped around one of the genin’s legs down to disappear into her sandal, as well.

“Welcome back.” Honoka said, voice as even as ever. Isamu had heard her use the same tone when she had half a dozen senbon lodged in the right side of her chest. “I hope your mission was smooth and successful.”

“Maa, more or less.” Kakashi drawled, somehow managing to free a hand to flick a friendly gesture in their direction without allowing his genin to slip. Her eyes _were_ closed, Isamu saw now the pair had come close, and her body utterly lax over Kakashi’s skinny shoulders and back.

Kakashi nodded to them and continued on, hitching the genin a little higher and shifting his shoulder, steadying her. He headed into the village with her still draped peacefully over his shoulders as though he - _any_ jounin, really - carried his genin this way as a matter of course.


End file.
